The Challenge
by Mystical Madness
Summary: Based on a harmless bet James makes with fellow Marauders.. But is the bet really harmless?
1. Chapter 1

The Challenge

Author's Note: Hope you like it :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter.. The 'Mr. Right' of every girl. Hot, popular and happening.  
Lily Evans.. The Nerdy Girl a.k.a Ms Know-it-all meaning the one Nobody wanted to know at all.

One fine spring morning 7th Year...

The Marauders are strolling by as usual.. Talking, laughing, flirting. Lazy smiles cast at passing girls making them blush and giggle. It so happened that The Hogwarts Farewell Ball was coming up. Girls waiting in anticipation, awaiting the Hogsmeade weekend to have an all out ''shop till you drop''. Guys turning on the ''charm'' looking to have the best catch.

In the middle of it all, sat Lily Evans unnoticed by everybody but her all time friend Maria Thompson. Lily, like every other day, was immersed in her transfiguration homework, practising how to turn a cup into a monkey. So far all she'd managed was to make the cup sprout a tail and two hairy arms. Beside her, Maria chuckled quietly to herself, not wanting to aggravate Lily. Nonetheless Lily heard her and turned on the full power of her glare on her, which only made Maria laugh harder.

''Urghh!! Its no use! I'll never be able to do well in NEWTs. I'm still wondering how I managed to pass my Transfiguration OWL," sighed Lily.

''Its ok honey.. Go take a break. Don't worry.. Maybe we could get Potter to help you with it later,'' Maria winked, which awarded her another of the Lily glares.

Lily grabbed all her books, her ridiculous-looking cup, and her bag which was so loaded with books, it seemed a wonder how it was still holding up. Muttering an absent-minded ''see you later to Maria'' she made her way to the Library, where she hoped to find some tips on how to get her homework done.

Ten steps from the Common Room Entrance, and Lily's bag finally decided it could take no more and split asunder.

Lily looked up heavenward wondering ''Is this a grand day or what".

She picked up her stuff and hurried to the library, but owing to her awesome luck, on the way, she tripped (compliments to Avery, who snickering, rushed off, muttering something which sounded horribly like mud blood). Lily collapsed onto the ground, she couldn't take any more of this.

Little did she know, she was being observed closely by none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Marauder extraordinares, who looked as though they had been suddenly enlightened with a grand idea.

They looked at each other at the exact same moment, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' asked Remus.

"Ahaan.. That I am." Sirius replied with a conspiratorial wink and a huge grin.

"What are we thinking again?'' asked a very confused Peter.

"Hey James,'' Sirius elbowed, ''looks like we've found you a date.''

James glanced about, seeing no one but Lily Evans, the stuck-up kid who always had her homework ready, professors smiling and a no-detention clean record.

''Who precisely are you talking about?'' asked James, hoping against hope it wasn't who he was seeing.

"Our dear Lily Evans.. Who else?'' answered Sirius with the increasing tones of one about to impart a very satisfying thought.

"You're kidding right! No way," James exclaimed.

"Sorry James, you agreed to the bet. We pick you a girl, any girl and you've got to make her fall in love with you. Its done. Now it's upto you to make it work,'' Remus smirked.

Sirius and Remus hi-fived. This was going to be the best ball ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James wasn't one to give up so easily. He'd gotten himself into this mess and now he had to find a way out of it.

"Hey Evans, whats wrong?'' asked James, with a note of fake concern, which by the way, all girls fell for and found utterly delightful.

Lily wasn't any other girl. She just muttered a ''you don't want to know'' and made to get up. James, obviously not getting the hint, or perhaps not wanting to take it, picked up all her books before she had time to gather herself. Seeing the cup, he grinned.

"Now what do we have here?'' he inquired.

''What?'' Lily asked looking up. Seeing the cup, she quickly snatched it away, ''Its nothing!...Please.. just leave me alone.''

''Doesn't look like nothing." said James, not willing to give up so easily. She sure needed some work. She was the last person anyone expected him to out with, seeing as she didn't bother with her looks or what she said to ''James Potter''.

James followed her into the library, oblivious to the Lily glare. Lily grabbed some books on Transfiguration from the shelf and sat down to read, ignoring him all the while.

"Aw Evans that's no way to behave with someone who's evidently trying to help,'' James said, with a hand on his heart, as if hurt, to which he got an eye-roll from Lily.

However, a half an hour later, Lily having finally realised that these books were obviously not helping, grumbled an ok.

An hour long intense Transfiguration lesson followed, at the end of which was a proud Lily, a relieved James (Phase 1 of Mission Complete, he thought to himself) and an over-enthusiastic monkey, jumping about excitedly, making Lily giggle.

"What a beautiful laugh,'' sighed James to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following week, James would smile at her whenever she passed by him in the hall. He found excuses to be with her, ''coincidentally'' bumped into her in corridors and unexplainably always managed to procure a seat next to her in class.

Lily found herself, to her horror, enjoying James camaraderie. He could carry on a conversation perfectly, without much urging for herself and God, could he make her laugh. Eventually, Lily discovered herself relaxing her reserve and being more herself, as she was with Maria. James persistence finally won him her complete, smiling attention. They began to talk about anything and everything.

''You know,'' he said to her in class one day, ''Minerva actually has a major crush on me.''

"Yeah right! Where do get these misguided notions from?'' she said with a roll of her eyes.

''No honest, this one time, I-''

"MR. POTTER, would you be so kind as to share with the rest of the class, what you think is more important that my lesson?'' Professor McGonagall asked, as she marched up to their table.

Lily barely managed to smother a laugh. After shooting Lily a quelling look,  
''Nothing, miss. I..uh.. Was just telling Lily.. About the umm.. Correct wand movement.'' he improvised madly.

She walked away, and Lily promptly burst out laughing. ''So much for the major crush'' and began her endless tirade of teasing remarks.

James, however, got the last laugh.

After the lesson, Minerva McGonagall came up and said, ''I appreciate you helping Ms, Evans with her Transfiguration. She does seem to be getting better.'' and then she gave James one of her rare tight-lipped smile.

And with that, she gave James the pleasure of saying "I told you so''' to Lily.

''Oh whatever, James. She was just relieved because she thought I'd fail my NEWT.''

''Yeah, yeah.. of course.'' he teased, winking.

After that, they would share confidences and joke around about Sirius' girl of the week, Filch and Madam Pince, and just around everybody.

He would occasionally bring her flowers, subtly ensuring that Lily never thought his attentions were of the ''just friends'' sort.

….Not that she wanted them to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 days before the Ball..

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud to be seen. And it was the Hogsmeade trip. What more could one ask of a Saturday?

Today was the also day James had to get Lily to go the ball with him. For some reason, even though he'd asked girls out plenty of times, it wasn't the same asking Lily. Yes, James Potter was nervous. Very very nervous.

All day at Hogsmeade, he kept an eye out for Lily, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere. Was it possible she was avoiding him? ''Oh God! I'm going crazy" he muttered to himself.

"Are you feeling all right Prongs?'' Peter asked timidly.

James appeared not to have heard him. He kept on muttering things to himself, which sounded oddly like ….Lily… ball… crazy…..

''James mate, whats wrong with you?'' Sirius asked. He wasn't behaving as he usually did. No joking around, no pranking Slytherins he saw on the way… On the contrary, he was strangely very quiet and looked preoccupied.

''Looks like someone's skittish about asking Evans out,'' said Remus. He said it as an off-handed joke. How was he to know he was absolutely right? After all James never got uneasy over a date.

''What? How did you know?'' James asked without thinking, regretting instantly and reminding himself to keep his big mouth shut next time.

'What--- seriously? ---Oh My ---God! ---Is this--- is this--- James Potter talking?'' Sirius managed to say between laughs.

Seeing the killer look on James face, all the Marauders (except James of course, who kept shooting them nasty looks) started laughing, still trying to digest the fact that James Potter of all people was nervous about a date.

Finally when they managed to stop laughing, Sirius clapped James on the back, saying, "S'ok mate… we're here for you. Tis natural to be nervous.. Only I don't remember the last time I was..'' dissolving into fresh guffaws.

After a while though, the Marauders were to be seen trying to create a perfect ambience, Remus giving ideas, Sirius still laughing and Peter trying his best to help, but failing miserably. Fifteen minutes later, they had managed to compose a perfect plan.

"Okay Pete.. All you have to do is…………''

Meanwhile At the Hogshead..

''Remind me again why, of all places, are we in the Hogshead?'' asked Lily of Maria.

"Well.. I thought it'd be a nice change..'' Maria replied awkwardly.

''Nice? Are you sure that's the word to use for this place?'' Lily replied gesturing towards the two-toothed barman, the muddy glasses and the layer of grime and dirt which covered the tables.

Maria laughed nervously. ''Lets order 2 butterbeers shall we?''

''Oh all right.. I'll go give our order them since its obvious no one will be coming to take it.''

"Bloody hell!" Lily shrieked out as she tripped suddenly upon a foot which appeared out of nowhere.

James caught her just before she met her end. "Hey Lily.. Fancy seeing you here..'' James said with his famous smirk.

"Where did you come from?'' she asked suspiciously.

"Excuse me? I take offense to that! Im your knight in shining armour here remember?''

''Yeah.. Umm.. Sorry I apologise for my rudeness and tactlessness. I really should think before I speak.. Its just that when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I just jumped to conclusions… and-''

"Hushh.. Its ok Lily.. you can stop rambling now,'' James silenced her with his fingers on her lips.

Lily blushed gorgeously.

Later, while they were taking a walk along the Hogsmeade grounds…

''So uh Lily… wouldyougototheballwithme?''

''Huh? Sorry couldn't quite catch that.." she said with a confused look on her face, yet the sparkle in her eyes was telling in itself. James thought it made her look utterly adorable.  
She was fresh, innocent and simply wonderful.

When James didn't answer, Lily looked over at him, to find him staring at her as if he was trying to figure something out, probably dissecting her for flaws, she thought, and how he'd lost his mind to be hanging around with her.

''Lily.. You're beautiful." James whispered.

She flushed crimson.

''Its about time I stop doing this blushing thing. This isn't how its supposed to be. James Potter should not, can not and must not make me blush.'' she thought to herself.

James snapping his fingers in front of her awoke her from her reverie. ''Lily?''

''Yes.. Sorry.. Where was I? Yeah.. What were you saying earlier?'' she asked, with a quizzical teasing smile, thinking it very convenient to switch the conversation onto him. ''God I'm actually teasing James Potter… almost flirting with him'' she wondered. ''God Help Me.''

''Yeah… that.. I was just asking you.. If you know.. You don't have to.. I mean.. if you'd like to.. uh.. Lily would you like to go to the ball with me?''

''Yes James I would.. I would like that very much,'' she replied with a soft smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW pretty please :)


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night before the Ball..

Maria was ecstatic for her friend. Not every girl was favoured with the attention of James Potter. She decided to waste no time and get to work. Thankfully, to her good fortune, getting Lily to agree didn't prove to be too much of a problem.

It was an all-girls night. The girls' (mainly due to Maria's urging) decided to give each other make-overs. Lily had never done this sort of thing before, and to say the least, she was very excited, but a bit apprehensive.

"Um Lily, not to be rude or anything, but.. When was the last time you tweezed your eyebrows?''

"Tweezed?'' Lily stared at Maria open-mouthed. ''No way Mar.. I don't think that's a very good idea..''

''On the contrary, I do," Maria exclaimed excitedly.

"You just close your eyes, sit back and relax''.

''Relax?'' gulped Lily.

Some time later…

"Ok Lily honey.. You can open your eyes now."

She looked up into the mirror and almost shrieked.

What she saw was a totally different person. Surely this wasn't her? Gone were the bushy eyebrows, the braces, the messed up curls. Lily Evans now had shiny straight hair, cut off to perfection and a dazzling smile. Her emerald-colored eyes shone as she took in her appearance.

''Maria Thompson.. You are the best friend ever," she whispered softly.

"I know I know,"' grinned Maria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Morning of the Ball.. (Breakfast)

''Who is that girl?'' The question of everyones' lips.. Boys gaped open-mouthed in wonder.. While girls stared on jealously.

Everyones' except one James Potter. He sighed happily.. I love her.. No wait what?? What am I thinking? I love Lily Evans.. This cant be happening.. I don't love her.. I cant.. I cant fall in love with Lily Evans. This is isn't how its supposed to work. I have to make HER fall in love with ME, not the other way round.

He'd hardly gathered his thoughts, when Lily _stomped _up to him. Yes the Lily Evans in question wasn't very happy. In fact she looked _very _angry… That was the understatement of the year. She was absolutely furious.. livid. ''Who do you think you are??''

''Um.. James Potter?'' he replied with a lame attempt at humour.

Lily thought she could strangle him right then and there.

''Yes James Potter.. The Famous James Potter.. Would you be so kind as to accompany me outside?'' she said sarcastically and bitingly.

James looked at her questioningly. What had he done to get her so furious with him?

Lily thought she was being very considerate by not confronting him in the Great Hall, in the middle of all these people.. And to think he wasn't getting up already and following her out. It was the least he could do to express his gratitude.

''James..'' she repeated one more time, quietly this time, deciding it was best to withhold her anger for a while.

James stood up obediently this time, with the obviously wrong conclusion that she had come to her senses by now and was no longer angry with him, but she simply had to discuss something in private with him.

''So..'' she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

''So.. Err.. Um.. I mean is there something important we need to talk about?''

Lily decided it best to cut to the chase and get right to it.

''Did you bet on me?''

For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say. He opened his mouth several times to try and explain, but inexplicably, his voice and much needed ''ever present charm and confidence'' had deserted him.

''I see. We're over. I thought you were-,'' she halted scathingly, not wanting to show how badly hurt she was. Before she embarrassed herself any further, she swallowed up her tears, and ran up to the Common Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'''Oh God!'' James swore aloud, his hands wringing his hair in frustration. 'Now what do I do?''

It was time for a marauder meet. HIGH time. After all, it was all their fault that he'd gotten in this fix in the first place.

He strode purposefully back into the Great Hall, and stared his unsuspecting ''friends'' right out of their seats. Sirius ducked back and grabbed the dessert bowl, he anticipated, quite correctly, a long discussion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was hurt and confused, and frustrated beyond belief because she didn't want to be any of those things. It was unprecedented for Lily Evans to wallow in self-pity over a guy. A guy she was stupid enough to fall in love with. A guy whose only concern were collecting girl trophies and adding her to his already overflowing ''conquered'' list.

"Urghh! How could I be so naïve and dumb as to believe James Potter of all people could be nice and decent?'' That wasn't even close to why she felt like the biggest loser in the planet. She'd actually imagined James to be in love with her. "Ha! As if that self-conceited jerk could care for anyone but himself!'' But even as she thought that, she couldn't forget how sweet and understanding and funny he'd seem all these past few weeks. She'd actually thought all her past notions of him were mere illusions and misunderstandings, entrenched on her mind, as a result of prejudice.

Oh Yes, Lily Evans was hurting, hurting bad. And she wished to God she could do something about it. She was however unfortunately, completely and irrevocably in love with James freaking Potter. And boy, how she hated him for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, they still hadn't managed to come up with an ingenuous plan on how James could sway Lily and sweep her off her feet.

''So much for my experience with girls. Why'd you have to and fall in love with her anyway?'' Sirius demanded.

''Who said anything about love?'' James said incredulously.

His ''friends'' shared annoyingly knowing looks.

"Oh God!'' he sighed with defeat, his head in his hands, ''What am I going to do?''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
